Alzheimer's disease (AD), the most common cause of dementia in older individuals, is a debilitating neurodegenerative disease for which there is currently no cure. It destroys neurons in parts of the brain, chiefly the hippocampus, which is a region involved in coding memories. Alzheimer's disease gives rise to an irreversible progressive loss of cognitive functions and of functional autonomy. The earliest signs of AD may be mistaken for simple forgetfulness, but in those who are eventually diagnosed with the disease, these initial signs inexorably progress to more severe symptoms of mental deterioration. While the time it takes for AD to develop will vary from person to person, advanced signs include severe memory impairment, confusion, language disturbances, personality and behaviour changes, and impaired judgement. Persons with AD may become non-communicative and hostile. As the disease ends its course in profound dementia, patients are unable to care for themselves and often require institutionalisation or professional care in the home setting. While some patients may live for years after being diagnosed with AD, the average life expectancy after diagnosis is eight years.
In the past, AD could only be definitively diagnosed by brain biopsy or upon autopsy after a patient died. These methods, which demonstrate the presence of the characteristic plaque and tangle lesions in the brain, are still considered the gold standard for the pathological diagnoses of AD. However, in the clinical setting brain biopsy is rarely performed and diagnosis depends on a battery of neurological, psychometric and biochemical tests, including the measurement of biochemical markers such as the ApoE and tau proteins or the beta-amyloid peptide in cerebrospinal fluid and blood.
Although many drugs are commonly used to treat behavioural symptoms (aggression, paranoia, delusions, or depression) associated with AD, only four drugs (known as cholinesterease inhibitors) are available to help improve cognitive function in persons diagnosed with AD. These drugs Cognex (tacrine), Aricept (donepezil), Exelon (rivastigmine) and Reminyl (galantamine) provide symptomatic benefits only—they have not been shown to alter the course of the disease.